charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Carpe Demon
Carpe Demon is the 14th episode of the seventh season and the 148th overall episode of Charmed. Summary An ex-demon professor candidate for Magic School causes a media frenzy when he falls under a spell that makes him believe that he is Robin Hood and that Phoebe is Maid Marian. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Sebastian Roché as Sorcerer *Ann Cusack as Miss Donovan *Jenya Lano as Inspector Sheridan *Kurt Fuller as John Norman *Elizabeth Dennehy as Sandra *Bruce Gray as Kheel *Billy Zane as Drake dè Mon Co-Stars *Kevin Daniels as Rathbone *Scott Anthony Leet as Flynn *Erica Shaffer as Anna Woods *Jayden Lund as Tall Man/Little John *Denver Dowridge as Man #2 *Anthony Desantis as Office Manager Magical Notes The Book of Shadows Mercury Demons s]] An entry in The Book of Shadows can be found about Mercury Demons. Paige looked up this specific page in order to find out more about Drake dè Mon, who recently just applied for a job at her Magic School. The only known power that every demon in this species has is thermal blasts, which are very deadly to the victim. Drake then explains to Paige that he had renounced his evil nature in order to live a life of good. Spells To Reveal the Inner Demon In order for the sorcerer to become stronger he needed to obtain the powers of Drake dè Mon. Once he found out where he was hiding, at the Charmed Ones' home. He teleported himself there and chants a spell to reveal Drake's inner demon, however Piper blasted him and therefore, he couldn't finished his spell which made Drake turn from himself into Robin Hood who he had just been pretending to be. :Darkness within cannot be undone :Embrace your true self To Vanquish a Demonic Sorcerer This vanquishing spell was used to destroy and kill a sorcerer who had kidnapped Miss Donovan and sent Drake dè Mon to Purgatory. In order to trick him, the sisters glamoured themselves into Miss Donovans to get themselves into the lair, they then said the spell and he went up in flames. :Evil blast we cannot use :The Power of Three now lights the fuse To Bring a Sorcerer to Oneself Both Piper and Paige cast this spell to find the sorcerer. Five lit candles around a round table is a requirement for this spell, as seen when Paige and Piper cast it. However, the spell didn't get any effect since his lair was protected from spells and charms. :Sorcerer of darkness, demon of fright :I call you now into my sight Powers *'Astral Projection:' Used by Miss Donovan to show Paige her power. She later used it to try freeing herself and to Astral Project to Paige and Piper. *'Conjuration:' Used by Drake to conjure his resume. He later used it to conjure costumes for Phoebe and himself and then all three sisters and himself, his motorcycle and helmets. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige, Sandra and Kheel. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by the Sorcerer. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blast the Sorcerer. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Drake to open the Manor's front door. He later used it to free Miss Donovan. *'Divination:' Used by the Sorcerer to spy on Piper, Paige and Miss Donovan's Astral Projection. *'Thermal blasts:' Used by Drake to attack John Normand. *'Power Absorption:' Used by the Sorcerer to absorp Drake's powers. *'Banishing:' Used by the Sorcerer to banish Drake to Purgatory. *'Glamouring:' Used by the sisters to glamour into Miss Donovans. Piper and Phoebe probably used a Spell. Notes and Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Billy Zane as Drake. *This is the second and last appearance of Miss Donovan on the show. *As of this episode, all four of the sisters have been on a motorcycle. Prue in "Just Harried", Paige in "Size Matters", Piper in "Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2", and Phoebe in this episode. Of the four, Piper is the only sister who actually drove the motorcycle she was on. **This is the second time when one of the sisters rode out of the manor on a motorcycle. In this case, it is Phoebe with Drake; before, it was Prue with T.J. in "Just Harried". *This is the first episode of season seven where Rose McGowan's new haircut can be seen; she'd recently cut her bangs. Cultural References *The title is a reference to the saying "carpe diem" which is Latin for "seize the day". *Drake turns himself into Robin Hood from English folklore. There are many references to Robin Hood across the episode. *This is the second episode of Charmed in a row with a quote from the movie Spaceballs in it. The line "That's gonna leave a mark." was said by Barf when he tried to stand up from his seat without undoing the seat belt. *Drake turns himself and Phoebe into Gene Kelly and Leslie Caron's characters of "An American in Paris", where Kelly's American artist meets and falls in love with a French shop girl played by Caron. The dance that Drake and Phoebe do in front of the stairs is a recreation of Kelly and Caron's dance next to the Seine, right down to the costumes. *Both Drake and Miss Donovan quote from the classic William Shakespeare play "MacBeth", and Drake later quotes from Edmond Rostand's "Cyrano de Bergerac". Glitches *It is very obvious that the shackles with which Mrs. Donovan is held in the Underworld are way too big for her arms and she actively holds on to them. *When Drake (as Robin) and Phoebe leave the Manor on the motorcycle, the entrance to the house is different. There are no stairs, and you can not see the street. *When Piper is changing baby Chris, his hat keeps disappearing between shots. *When Drake changes Piper, Paige and Phoebe into Robin Hood characters, it's clear that they were filmed on a green screen and not the Manor set. Paige's hand is also cropped out when her and Piper are in a full shot. Continuity Errors *Previously in the season, Kyra stated that only the Elders could make her human. In this episode, Drake says he was made human by a Sorcerer. It is, however, possible that only the Elders can make a Demon human for an indefinite amount of time while Demonic Sorcerers can only do it for a short period of time, as Drake's deal only made him human for a year. Gallery Screen Caps 7x14-Paige-Drake.jpg DRAKDEMON.jpg Dem2power.jpg Drake4.jpg DrakeArrow2.jpg DrakeAttic.jpg DrakeTurnsPhoebe.jpg DrakeVanq.jpg Drakebadhit.jpg DrakeBad.jpg DrakeArrives.jpg DrakeDances.jpg Episode Stills Alyssa_CarpeDemonStill.jpg Charmed-Still714_001.jpg Charmed-Still714_002.jpg 00021.jpg 0003_.jpg 0005_w.jpg 0006_.jpg 0007_.jpg Behind the Scenes extra01.jpg extra02.jpg extra03.jpg extra04.jpg extra05.jpg extra06.jpg International Titles *'French:' Carpe Démon (''Carpe Demon)'' *'French:' Un prof d'enfer (A Teacher From Hell) *'Czech:' Nový učitel (New Teacher) *'Slovak:' Carpe Demon *'Spanish (Spain):' Carpe demonium (''Carpe Demon)'' *'Spanish (Latin America):' Examiner demonio (Demon Examiner) *'Italian:' Il principe dei ladri (The Prince of Thieves) *'German:' Carpe Dämon (Carpe Demon) *'Hungarian:' Keresd a démont! (Search for the Demon) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7